


失眠症（CP：紫岸）

by kaoki1103



Series: 紫岸 [2]
Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoki1103/pseuds/kaoki1103
Summary: ABO世界觀設定＊偽現實向非「距離感」的作者。
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Kishi Yuta
Series: 紫岸 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732795
Kudos: 4





	失眠症（CP：紫岸）

紫耀是個光鮮亮麗的超人氣偶像，有著讓人歎為觀止的樣貌，出眾的肌肉身材，在聚光燈的照耀下是個世人稱羨的Alpha。  
然而他卻私下經常在岸面前不禁裸露出脆弱的眼眸，那是兩人站在同一個地平線上的求助，渴望伸出自己不斷顫抖的雙手，然後牽著對方逐漸攀升的體溫，尋求一個讓人心安的依偎。

那一晚是紫耀第一次到岸的家裡作客，他們無所不談、過程總是有說有笑，他們所隱藏的秘密在兩人之間總是能坦承相對，他們知道彼此的難處、痛苦跟無奈，而紫耀眼簾下的岸，笑容卻是比誰都還要純真耀眼。  
一切的溫柔、一切的暖流，都是因他臉上皺紋總是很浮誇在增生的笑容之間，迅速渲染整個氣氛。

「紫耀！最近你有早點睡嗎？」  
「沒有欸⋯⋯自從出道之後就失眠越來越嚴重了⋯⋯」，岸的床大小足夠容納兩個成年人，紫耀在熄燈後也自然跟岸擠在同一張床上睡覺，明明是個睡前習慣各種狀況很多的他，卻毅然決然不回自己的家，選擇在自己不熟悉的空間裡過夜。

實際上紫耀也不是很想回家，原因還是有的，他近期因爆紅的關係受到許多會侵犯隱私生活的粉絲騷擾，關於這點嚴重失眠的原因肯定佔了一部分，而這次賴在對方家裡的原因再單純不過，他只是想待在岸優太身邊，僅僅只是如此而已。  
「這樣喔⋯⋯那我來幫你想點辦法好了！」，岸爽朗的嗓音稍微緩解了些紫耀的焦慮感。「好啊！」

「我想想⋯⋯紫耀要不要數羊看看？」  
「數羊？」  
「對啊！以前這招對我很有效欸！」  
「那⋯⋯我來試試？」  
「嗯！」，岸輕輕閉上眼睛，似乎也想隨著紫耀數的羊一起進入夢鄉。  
「一隻岸くん、兩隻岸くん、⋯」  
「欸等等！不是要數羊嗎？」  
岸著急的抓住紫耀的手，紫耀似乎激動的嚇了一大跳，「哇！岸くん你幹嘛！」

一瞬間突如其來的尷尬氣氛把四周淹沒，只剩月光照耀下的寂靜夜晚，沈默才變得不那麼突兀，但透過微弱光緣照映著岸的側臉輪廓，在紫耀的視線當中變得一清二楚，無意間陷入讓人近得無法抗拒的距離感。  
「岸くん⋯⋯我⋯⋯唔！」  
在那一剎那，從體內竄出的燥熱難耐毫無預警的急遽發作。

「放、放開我，岸くん⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」，紫耀不知所措的使勁抽離岸逐漸變得冰冷的手掌心，並不是岸的掌心溫度驟降，而是自己的體溫急速驟增⋯⋯「紫、紫耀你沒事吧？怎麼這時候突然發作？我、我去拿抑制劑你稍微等我一下啊！」，岸突然腦筋一片混亂之下正準備下床去拿抑制劑時卻被紫耀一個強勁手臂的力道拉進對方懷裡。「紫、紫耀你得放開我⋯我才能幫你呀！」  
「岸くん⋯⋯可以、先等一下嗎？」  
「欸？紫耀你怎麼了？還有哪裡不舒服嗎？」，岸慌張的腦筋一片空白，也沒有硬是從紫耀的懷中掙脫，雖然岸終究搞不清楚狀況，他還是不假思索用因緊張而顫抖的指緣安撫對方時，一滴冰冷的淚水從紫耀側臉上無聲的滑下來。「怎麼了紫耀？怎麼突然哭了？」  
「嗚⋯⋯我也不知道⋯⋯怎麼會這樣⋯⋯」  
岸意外敏銳的感受到對方輕微的啜泣聲，總覺得他需要的並不是抑制劑而是簡單的陪伴，岸便自然的放軟身子，有點笨拙的來回撫摸、輕拍對方微顫的背部。

「沒事了！紫耀乖⋯⋯」  
「別把我當狗⋯⋯嗚嗚⋯⋯」  
紫耀夾帶哽咽的聲音抱怨對方，讓岸覺得這句話一點說服力都沒有。「抱、抱歉我⋯我也不是很會安慰人⋯⋯」，紫耀聞後奮力的搖搖頭，將自己的鼻尖埋進岸的後頸吸取對方令自己心安的訊息素。紫耀確實如Alpha一樣貪戀著Omega的訊息素，如Alpha一樣。

「吶、岸くん⋯⋯」  
「嗯？怎麼了？」  
「這種謊言我們要持續到什麼時候？」  
「你、你是說⋯⋯」  
「我們都是Omega的事情。」

「欸⋯⋯我⋯⋯我也不知道。」

在生理構造極為嚴重不平等的社會下，彷彿作為這個社會食物鏈底層的Omega理應是沒有任何機會站上偶像的舞台上，但挖掘他們的人強尼さん並不是抱持這樣想法的人，他不僅挖掘了身為Omega的平野紫耀與岸優太，更是讓他們成為了King&Prince中人氣高漲的雙TOP。  
強尼さん深信性別並不阻礙每個人所潛在的天賦與價值，他們Omega所散發的魅力也絕對不輸給天生的Alpha，然而，日本封閉的性別價值觀卻讓他們的理想遭到抨擊。  
早在十幾年前，前輩曾自主暴露自己的真實性別後，人氣與支持的聲音瞬間跌到谷底深淵，最後只能無聲無息的結束偶像生涯，從此在媒體面前人間蒸發。

而現今平野紫耀與岸優太理所當然只能依照事務所規定將自己原本是Omega的性別謊報成Alpha或者是Beta。

紫耀是大家印象中十分亮眼突出的Alpha，那麼他就是Alpha。  
岸是大家眼中十分親近感的Beta，那麼他就是Beta。

就這樣持續的對外隱瞞，持續的擴大，謊言越是堆砌，成山的虛假便扭曲成讓人作嘔的壓力來源。這樣的痛苦不僅只是對紫耀，岸也不例外。只是他們不知道該如何是好，只能偷偷緊密貼著彼此，用啜泣聲與擁抱互相舔舐傷口，填補被謊言掏空的空虛感與不安。

而不僅如此，那晚平野紫耀卻多了一分連對方也不知道的秘密，他一直以來出乎意料的無法對Alpha有任何反應，唯獨岸的訊息素及溫柔的笑聲，才會難以抑制情感而失去生理上的控制。

「紫耀啊⋯雖然我不知道之後會發生什麼事，但往好處想我們並不孤單，對吧？」

「嗯⋯⋯是啊！」  
我們還有彼此，紫耀吞下這句話往心裡用力的放聲吶喊，他總算在痛苦掙扎之中拾回了一抹發自內心深處最真實的微笑，凝視著同樣也是滿溢著暖烘烘笑容的岸。

紫耀才真正意識到，喜歡上與自己同樣是Omega的岸優太，才是他開始陷入失眠循環的主要原因所在。

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好這裡是Kaoru！第一次寫紫岸真是不好意思！><  
> 邊寫邊擔心是不是會OOC（？？？  
> 不過在我心目中的紫岸都是會互相安慰並且讓彼此開懷大笑的療愈組合！  
> 這種讓人覺得溫暖的依偎感就想到了雙Omega一樣，不存在上下關係，就是想陪在對方的概念（？？？  
> 希望大家也看得開心><！


End file.
